You Know You Love Me
by sleep on stars
Summary: N likes S and B, S likes N and A, A like L and S, and B...well she just straight out loves N. What's a group of friends to do in this situation...? xoxo gossipgirl
1. Day Dreaming

**First chapter, tell me what you think and if you like it...I'll continue.**

**p.s. bolded/italicized sentences are gossip girl's thoughts.**

* * *

Serena Vander Woodsen stepped outside the doors of Constance Billiard where teenage girls wearing identical uniforms were chatting the stairway up. She spotted Blair Waldorf, her best friend, waiting for her by the railing, talking to her other friends, Kati and Isabel. She walked over to her friends and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Where are you going for Spring break Blair?" Kati asked, always interested in what Blair was doing. The two worshipped her and Serena. "Serena and I are going on a ski trip to the Aspens Mountains, Nate, Aaron, Jeremy and Anthony are coming with." Blair explained, she didn't even feel like inviting them. They would follow her everywhere.

Serena finally decided to speak up. "Hey guys!" she chirped. "Hey" Blair smiled finally spotting someone she actually liked. "Uh, Kati, Isabel…would you like to join us on our trip to Aspens?" she smiled. Blair glared at her, so what if Blair got a little pissy? The more the merrier! That's what she always said. Except it probably sounded more slurred since she was usually drunk when she said it.

Isabel tried concealing her excitement by saying, "Maybe; I have to check my schedule", but Kati blew their cover by screaming "We're so in!" Serena laughed, "Great!" Then she looped her arm through Blair's and the two began walking towards The Two Brothers café.

"I'm not even gonna ask why the hell you invited them" Blair huffed. Serena wasn't listening. She was looking up at the sky, day dreaming about a certain boy…or two.

_**Hmm…Can't seem to make up your mind S?**_

xx

Nate Archibald sat on the steps of the Met, smoking a joint with his friend Anthony. "Dude, what's up with you and Blair lately?" Anthony asked while taking the joint from Nate. "Nothing, why?" he asked. "Just seems like you two are getting…" Anthony shuddered before he continued, "serious". Nate was baked and he thanked God that he was at the moment or else he wouldn't have been able to answer that question. "I guess we've just been hanging out a lot more lately" he explained. "Whatever dude" Anthony shook his head before taking a big hit.

Nate was thinking about what Anthony had said. Were they getting too serious? Of course with Blair…you could never get too serious. His mind drifted off to a blond haired goddess. And why couldn't he get Serena out of his head lately? He'd noticed that she was good-looking before, but he loved Blair. Things were getting too stressful and when that happened he only did one thing.

Anthony passed Nate the joint and he took one big, long hit. Holding the smoke in his lungs for a little while. Oh yes this was definitely what he needed.

* * *

**hey people!**

Hang those uniforms up boys and girls and bring out the sun tan lotion!

Where are you going this Spring Break? I'm definitely going to a place where I can come back from, looking gorgeous with my new tan. And if you're staying here this vacation then you can say goodbye to any chance of being cool. **S** and **B** are planning a whole trip to Aspens with the gang. Why won't I be with them you ask? Sorry kids, but I'd rather be getting a tan then frostbite.

**Your email:**

Dear gg,

I still don't have an idea who you are. But, you like HAVE to go to Constance, right? I mean how else would you know all this?

-- emmitotter

Hey emmitotter,

Maybe I do, Maybe I don't.

-- GG

Yo gossip girl,

Is there like a gossip guy? cause I feel really gay reading your column sometimes. you know?

-- YoMama

Hi YoMama,

Gossip is so not gay, but then again if you didn't know that…maybe you are queer.

**Sightings**:

**B** and **S** shopping at Barney's for some new cashmere sweaters. Ready to get cozy by the fire girls? **N** still on the steps of the Met smoking a joint, but this time with **J.** When does he ever stop? **A **waiting for **B** and **S** to get home so he could smell **S' **shampoo. If he wasn't cute, then that would be totally stalkerish.

Well kiddies, have on vay-kay. You know I will. This Spring Break, things are about to get wild and crazy. That my dear, is something you can count on.

I'll have all the deets first, but that's only cause well…I'm me.

you know you love me,  
**gossipgirl**

* * *

Aaron Rose sat next to his step brother, Tyler on the sofa in his family's town house watching "The Matrix". "Dude I totally want that black jacket he's wearing" Tyler jumped off the sofa. "Mhmm" was all Aaron could mutter. He just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Blair's best friend, Serena. He didn't think something that perfect could be real. He sometimes had to pinch himself when he was with her just to see if she wasn't a figment of his imagination. Aaron heard the front door to the foyer open. "Mom! Cyrus? I'm home!" Blair screamed up the stairwell, holding two bags from Barney's in her left hand and one bag full of leftovers from Two Brothers in the other. Blair sighed, "I'm afraid to check their bedroom" Serena laughed, "Hmm…what could they possibly be doing in there?" she joked. "Hey uh Tyler, I'm gonna see if Blair knows what time dinner is.." Aaron informed his 11 year old step brother, but he was too mesmerized by the movie to even care. Aaron shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the living room and into the foyer. "Hey Blair…Oh Serena, I didn't know you'd be coming over this afternoon!" Aaron acted surprised. "Fuck off" Blair snarled and strutted into the kitchen. "What crawled up her ass and died this afternoon?" Aaron was used to Blair's sudden mood changes. Serena smiled apologetically, "she's just being…" "Blair?" Aaron finished for her. Serena smiled her famous smile and Aaron just looked at her longingly. "Listen Aaron, if you're gonna drool over my best friend can you do it another time? We've got some packing to do." Blair walked in between them and grabbed Serena's wrist, pulling her up the stairs. "Oh! By the way.." Blair called from the top of the stairs, "there are some leftovers in the kitchen for you and the little twerp. I was feeling nice today!" Aaron rolled his eyes, when was Blair ever _really_ nice to him?

xx

Blair slammed the door behind her after she entered her bedroom. "I'm so sick of having family around. I wish I could be you." Blair whined. _What the heck is she talking about? _Serena thought to herself. "Whatcha mean?" Serena asked before landing face first on Blair's bed. "Your family is _never_ around! So you always get the house to yourself. If I were you I'd throw a party like every night" Blair sighed dreamily. _Eh can't argue with that _Serena agreed mentally. "I guess" Serena rolled onto her back, "Hey.." she hesitated, "what's up with your brother lately?" "Who Tyler?" Blair knitted her eyebrows together, "he's still trying to be Mr. Hotshot at school, you know how he is 'trying to. Get. All. The ladies'…or something" Blair added air quotes to her sentence. "Nooo" Serena giggled, "Aaron". Now Blair was really confused. Why would Serena care about Aaron? I mean he's her dreadlock, hippy, herbal weed smoking, step-brother. What's so special about that? "He's ok…I guess" Blair shrugged her shoulders.

_**Watch out Blair, anything can happen on Spring Break…**_

* * *

**Whatcha think? Review please. It will make my day :)**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	2. Jealous Much?

Serena Vander Woodsen awoke to the sound of Blair's blow dryer running, a banging on the bathroom door and the sight of Tyler in his boxers squirming outside of the hallway bathroom. "BLAIR! I'm serious…please let me go! Why can't you just use your bathroom?" Tyler banged on the door once more. "I blew the circuit!" she called back, continuing to blow dry her hair. "Uh Tyler?" Serena called from Blair's bed. "Yes?" Tyler answered meakly. "She blew the circuit, the toilet it totally fine" Serena informed him. "HALLELUJAH THERE IS A LORD!" he shouted at the ceiling then dashed into the bathroom. Serena glanced at the clock, it read 7:45 am. They didn't have to leave till 11. "Always the early bird Blair" Serena moaned while pulling the covers over her head.

xx

"Where to Mr. Bass?" Chuck Bass, the arrogant, self-obsessed, jerk's driver asked. "The airport" Chuck smiled cheekily. "And which flight will you be attending?" the driver tipped his hat, opening the door to the limo for Chuck. Chuck put one foot into the car and then answered, "the Aspens" he then put his whole body into the vehicle and then limo drove off.

xx

"Hey Dan, Where's Vanessa?" Little Jenny Humphrey asked her older brother Dan Humphrey while walking into his bedroom. Dan was by his computer desk wearing the same white T-shirt he had been wearing all week and writing furiously in his little black notebook. "Don't know. Don't care. Leave." was all he said. "But, she's your girlfriend so I thought that meant you would…" Jenny started, but Dan cut her off, "she went with Ruby to go visit her parents, leaving me to sit here for a week with nothing to do" he mumbled. Jenny understood, the same thing had happened to her too. Serena was leaving with Blair to go to Aspens, and her two other friends, Nicole and Jenna went on family vacations.

_**Family vacations? Talk about lame…**_

"Hey wanna go out a grab a bite at Two Brothers?" Jenny insisted. "Nah" Dan swiveled around in his chair to face his laptop, "I'm good" Jenny rolled her eyes, she was stuck with her moping brother this Spring Break. Life sucked.

**hey people!**

Hmm… **Lil J** seems a little down. Well things will get better for her. I on the other hand, always have it better. I'm on an airplane heading towards the warm beaches in the Caribbean. While **S** and **B** head towards the freezing Aspen Mountains with the rest of the gang. I'm sure there will be plenty of things happening there to gossip about.

**Your email:**

What up GG?

Quick question: Where the hell do you get all this information from?

-- loulou23

Hey loulou23,

There are some secrets you should never tell.

-- GG

hi gossip gurl,

i think i no B. brown hair? brown eyes? kick ass body?

-- tappedthat9

Dear tappedthat9,

Sounds like her. But, trust me; you'll never get with her.

-- GG

**Sightings:**

**B** shopping in Victoria's Secret. Hmm…looks like **N'**s gonna have fun this vacation. **S **dodging calls from **K** and **I**. Having second thoughts about inviting them **S**? **C** heading towards the airport with a bag full of ski jackets, his signature scarves, and some booze. Interesting selection. **Lil** **J** looking bored while **D** writes painful love poems, locked away in his room. What's a princess in despair to do?

I have a feeling gossip is going to fill the air this Spring Break and I'll be the first one to tell you. Until then…

you know you love me,

gossip girl

xx

Blair breathed in the smell of wood burning and hot cocoa being made. They reached the mountains about an hour ago and were finally done packing and now sitting around in the lobby. There was a fireplace which contained burning wood, two couches facing the fireplace, a coffee table in front of the two couches and a window over looking the mountains. "I think I'm gonna go grab a coffee by the café." She said to no one in particular. "Well ok. But, we were just about to gear up and hit the slopes" Aaron answered. "You go ahead. I'll just stay behind, all alone in this new, foreign place" Blair was being over dramatic to try and get Nate's attention. But, he just stood there, gazing out the window of the lobby. Serena came skipping down the hallway and jumped onto Nate's back. Really where did she get all this energy from? Nate laughed and turned around to hug Serena. "Hey S" he smiled holding her in his arms. He loved Serena, he really did, but the problem was it was more than best friend kind of love. "Natey!" she chirped, digging her face into his collarbone and smelling his cologne. "New cologne?" she pouted, "I liked the old one better…it was more you" Nate noted that in his head. He would most definitely change his cologne back later that day. He'd do anything for Serena. Blair watched in awe, she trusted Serena. Of course she did, but there was something deep down, way deep down telling her not to.

_**You should know this by now B, S is very unpredictable. **_

xx

Aaron, Serena, Nate, Jeremy, Anthony and Isabel stood at the top of the mountain in full ski gear. "Um…" Isabel gulped, "who volunteers to go first?" Without any warning Anthony pushed her down the hill and soon after followed. All that was heard was Isabel's screams and Anthony's laughter. "Well it's now or never" Serena giggled, then glided down the hill. Nate and Aaron both looked after her longingly. "Hey, whatcha staring at?" Jeremy asked trying to follow the two boys' gaze. They both quickly snapped back to reality. "There was a squirrel" Nate, tried to come up with a fast excuse, but it came out pretty lame. "A really BIG squirrel" Aaron added. "Really? Where!?" Jeremy squealed. Yes, _squealed_**. (A/N: I've been thinking…should I make Jeremy gay? ahaa)**Nate was getting annoyed by Jeremy so he pushed him down the hill. Aaron and Nate both broke out into laughter. "Nice" Aaron congratulated him. "Thanks" Nate smiled, "So what were you really looking at?" "Squirrel?" Aaron tried, "Not gonna work" Nate smirked. Aaron sighed, maybe he could confide in Nate. What was he thinking? Well…it was worth the shot. "Serena" he sighed. Nate's fists tightened and his throat began to ache. Serena was _his. _Well technically, no. But she would be, forget Blair. Serena was ten times wilder, beautiful, and unpredictable. Nate began to laugh and laugh and laugh and just could not stop! "I don't get it. What's so funny about that?' Aaron pushed one of his dreadlocks behind his ear. "You…like…Serena?" Nate managed to get out between laughs. "Maybe. I'm not really sure" Aaron looked like he was thinking hard. Nate cleared his throat and searched the large hill for Serena. Once he found her, he frowned. She had finally reached the bottom where Anthony and Isabel were. However, she was totally flirting with Anthony. It was alright for her to do that since she was single, but it just made him sick to the stomach thinking that Anthony would probably have his tongue down her throat later.

_**You know the saying N, "Love is a battlefield" go fight for your girl soldier!**_

xx

Blair sat at a table in the café, alone. She took a small sup of her green tea and then placed it on the napkin that lay upon the table. She sighed, everyone was outside probably have a snow ball fight right about now. Serena was probably trying to fish snow out of her bra and Anthony and Jeremy were probably trying to get a peek. Isabel was probably tripping over her skis trying to make her way towards a good hiding place and Nate was probably leaning against a tree, smoking a joint and laughing at everyone. What losers…

_**Not really B…**_

"Hey Blair" Kati pulled a chair up from another table and sat across from Blair. Blair ignored her and took another sip of her tea, "aren't you gonna ask me why I stayed here?" Kati smiled. Blair continued to ignore her by directing her gaze towards the door. "Okay…well I stayed cause I felt bad about us leaving you here all alone" Kati frowned. Blair decided to cut the girl some slack, "I wasn't alone" she spat. Hey she never said that it was gonna be a _nice _response. "Oh. Well who were you with?" Kati searched the room. An old couple sat on a couch sipping ginger ale and holding hands. A tall man, with a scruffy beard and rectangle shaped glasses sat two tables over typing away on his laptop and drinking black coffee. And the only other person in the café was the cashier who looked like she was fighting with her boyfriend over the phone. "I uh…" Blair stuttered. As if on cue, Chuck Bass walked through the doors and smirked once his eyes met with Blair's. Her facial expression went from shocked to angry back to shocked and then to relieved. "Chuck" she stated, "Chuck? As in Chuck Bass? When did he get here?" Kati searched the room and her eyes finally settled on the sophisticated, red and black checkered scarf wearing, smooth backed hair boy. "Well, well, well, if it isn't B and K. What are you doing here?" he smiled cheekily. "Uh what are you talking about?" Blair glared at him, "you just went to the bathroom after having a mocha latte with me" Chuck was confused at first, but soon caught on. "Sorry I just walked into tree earlier today. You know those trees. Always in the way on the slopes! So my memory is a little fucked up" he laughed. "I'm sure" Blair smirked. "Oh well, I see that you two are busy so I'm just gonna go scout out some cute guys. See you later Blair" Kati waved goodbye and left the café. "I knew you would need me sooner or later" Chuck took Blair's hand in his. "Ew! Nothings changed since the last time I've said this 'never. in. a. million. years!" Blair pulled her hand away.

xx

Jenny was sitting in her living room, sprawled out on the couch, stuffing buttery popcorn in her mouth while watching E! Dan walked out of his room, scratching the back of his neck. "Has the vampire decided to awaken from his coffin yet?" Jenny asked without taking her eyes off of the TV screen. "I'm about to take a shower and then get some lunch" Dan walked over to the couch, "wanna come with me?" Jenny reached for the remote which was lying on the coffee table, turned the TV off and then whipped the popcorn off her chest. "Finally! I need to get out of this house" she rushed over to the coat closet and grabbed her black GAP puffy vest. "Why are you wearing black in the spring? It absorbs heat! Your gonna be burning up" Dan asked. "I heard black looks slimming" Jenny smoothed down her white Seven jeans. "Trust me Jenny, looking skinny is not your problem" Dan said looking at her chest.

xx

Vanessa Abrams slid her hand into the back pocket of her dark jeans and grabbed her cell phone. It was probably a good time to text Dan since Ruby met up with some old friends and her parents were out with their neighbors.

V: **Hey Stranger :p**

She decided to do something more simple instead of saying something like "hey hot stuff, how miserable are you without me?" Yeah, she probably made the right choice. Dan would probably get freaked out by her forwardness and never speak to her again if she chose the other one.

D: **Out to lunch with Jenny. How's the rents?**

Vanessa wished she had chosen to stay in New York that Spring Break instead of deciding on visiting her parents. What was she thinking? If she was back in NYC she could be sharing a plate of French fries with Dan at this very moment and listening to Jenny blab on about how cool Serena was. Well she liked the fries part. However, she wasn't a big fan on the Serena part. Vanessa got this feeling that Dan still, sorta, kinda, had a small crush on Serena. But, what boy didn't?

_**What I would give to be S.**_

V: **Boring as crap. I might come home early. **

She needed to get home soon. She promised herself she wouldn't just sit around this Spring Break and not go out. So she was going to go back to Brooklyn, eat French fries with Dan and if she was feeling nice…even let Jenny talk about Serena like she was the Queen of England.

_**Queen of England? More like Queen of Hotness.**_


	3. S or B?

**Okay...so listen up. I'm not always going to update this soon. This is like a miracle that I'm updating twice in one day! I need about 20 reviews and I'll continue. But, only if I get about 20! please and thank you :)**

* * *

"Ok 14th question. You're being timed. Now…go!" Serena giggled. She and Nate decided it was getting boring outside so they snuck away from the group and somehow ended up in a custodian's closet.

_**Figures…Only N & S.**_

"Have you ever done anything behind Blair's back?" Nate asked using his Darth Vader's voice. They were both sitting criss crossed; facing each other and Nate had a flash light under his chin to add the dramatic effect. Serena pondered her thoughts, sure; she had done _plenty_ of things behind her best friends back, but what was something she could tell Nate? He was Blair's boyfriend so he'd probably tell her whatever Serena admitted. But, then again it was Nate. Her Nate. Who she'd known her whole life. "You really wanna know?" Serena put her flirting face on.

Nate had seen that face before, but it was usually pointed towards Anthony or one of the other guys. "Of course" he blushed. That's another thing he liked about Serena; you never knew what she'd do next or how she would make you feel. "Kiss you" Serena answered huskily. Nate arched his right eyebrow. Was this really happening?

_What am I doing?_ Was the only question running through Serena's mind. She liked Nate, but he was with Blair. Her best friend and she also sort of, kind of, liked Aaron. So again with the questioning…What was she doing!?

Nate leaned in and rested his forehead upon Serena's. Serena had her eyes closed, but opened them once she didn't feel her lips upon hers. She opened them to see a smiling Nate staring her right in the eye. She sucked in her breath, wow it was getting hard to breathe in here! She thought to herself.

_**Yeah S, N has that kind of effect on girls. **_

Serena began to pull away, cursing herself mentally. But, Nate slid his hand behind Serena's neck and bringing her back to him and pulled her in for a passionate, breath taking kiss. Serena's mind went numb. _Whoa _was the only thing she could think of. The two pulled away and entwined hands. "Weird" Nate touched his bottom lip with his index finger gently. "Yeah" Serena whispered, looking anywhere, but Nate. "So I think I should be going you know cause…" Nate started. "Yeah me too cause I need to…" Serena added. "So see you later?" Nate asked. "Right" Serena nodded before they both exited the closet and went their separate ways. But, they couldn't ignore each other forever or that spark they both felt.

xx

"Yeah Dad, we're having a great time" Aaron was pretending to be enthusiastic on the phone with his father, Cyrus Rose. "No really…we're fine." Aaron blushed, "Yes Dad!" he lowered his voice, "I brought enough underwear" A couple girls who looked Italian looked in his direction, he waved shyly and they burst out laughing. Aaron sighed, even when his Dad wasn't with him, he still found a way to embarrass him. "Thanks. Alright, see you soon. Bye." Aaron snapped his cell phone shut and walked over to the bar that was two floors below his bedroom in the expensive lodge they were staying in. "One vodka please" Aaron collapsed onto the stool, facing the bartender. "Ice?" she asked, "no thanks" he mumbled. She eyed him up and down and then grabbed a tall, glass cup and poured the liquid into it. "What's on your mind?" she asked, handing him his glass. Aaron looked up from the marble counter and locked eyes with the bartender. She was a tall, lean, brunette. Who had green eyes and specs of freckles across her nose. "Chicks" he muttered after downing his drink. "Can I have another one?" the bartender who's name was Lisa, thanks to her nametag, laughed and poured him some water, "I think one's enough for you in the state you're in" Aaron just smiled, she had the prettiest eyes.

xx

**hey people!**

Gossip Girl here. And I've got the latest updates. You know how in those Hollywood movies where there's always a love triangle? Well, we've out done Hollywood again. We've got a love circle! Unfortunately for **B**, **S**, **N** and **A**, it's a confusing time for them. But, fortunately for us…we've got a show! It _was_ starting to get a little boring around here…

**Your email:**

Bonjour GG,

How do I know your not like S or someone trying to make their lives sound 10 times better then it really is?

-- Breadstix6

Dear Breadstix6,

What kind of name is that? And P.S. No one can out do S.

-- GG

Hey Gossip Girl,

I heard a rumor that S and N totally hooked up the other night and B heard and instead of getting mad, totally like wanted to join.

-- ohmygosh943

Hi ohmygosh943,

I heard that too. Hmm…the more the merrier I guess!

-- GG

**Sightings:**

**B** and **N **snuggled up by the fire together. **S **snuggling up to Ben & Jerry's mint chocolate chip in bed. **K **and **I **warming up to **C. **What are you planning **C**? **A** and **L** sitting by the bar playing 20 questions. Watch out kids…that game never leads to anything good…

Quick question: Has anyone seen **S** in the last 6 hours? Party Girl is looking for a night in? What's up with that??

you know you love me,

gossip girl

xx

Blair scooted closer to Nate. They were currently sitting on a couch in front of the fire, just talking. She loved these moments, where she could forget about Yale, her stupid family, and how better looking Serena was. "Hey Blair?" Nate asked. "Yeah?" she turned her head so she was looking right into his gorgeous green eyes. "Have you seen Serena?" she frowned, of course he would bring her up when it was finally getting good between them. "Last time I saw her she was in our room, saying her stomach was whack" she muttered. "Wait she's not feeling good and you decided not to help her out!?" he jumped off the couch. Blair shot up too, "she said she was fine!" she called after him. Ugh just like Serena to come in between them!

xx

"Serena?" Nate knocked on the door. "Go away!" she called. "I'm coming in" he stated and then opened the wooden door. Serena was sprawled out on the king size bed, in football boxers and a brown cami, her face was paler than usual and there was a bucket beside her bed. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well?" he asked in a calm, soothing voice. "I'm used to watching out for myself" she was shaking, "I'm fine. Can you please go?" Nate didn't understand why she kept trying to push him away, she was just trying to help her! "Serena. I'm staying. You're sick and need a friend." He sat on the side of the bed and began rubbing her back. "I feel like crap" she stated and a smile out on her face. How he loved that smile. No! He loved Blair…right?

* * *

**Review please and tell me who you'd rather have together…Blair and Nate or Serena and Nate? Hmm…**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	4. Irresistible

Nate Archibald was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was confused. Serena has been his best friend since…well ever! And she was just so alive, always trying to live in the moment. The total opposite of Blair who was always analyzing every little detail, until finally there was nothing left to break down. However, Blair also had that glossy, brunette hair that he loved to run his hair through. But, Serena also had that gorgeous blond hair that just made her whole entire face glow. Nate finally came to a conclusion: he was screwed.

xx

Serena was also lying in bed. Of course she was thinking about Nate too. What else does any other girl think about? In the beginning of this trip, she had her sight set on Aaron, but a lot can change in 24 hours. Nate was all she could think about now. This was not good. Blair was her best friend. She couldn't possibly take Nate away from her. Serena sighed and looked over at the digital clock that was currently standing on the night stand. It read 8:15 a.m. Serena rolled over onto her side and looked out the window. However, the curtains were closed so the view was blocked. _Damnet _Serena cursed herself. She went back to thinking about Nate. She should've just pulled away when kissing Nate. But, then again…he didn't exactly resist.

xx

Blair walked into the gang's lodge's kitchen. It was nice owning your own place. She walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee with milk and sugar, then stirred it with a cinnamon stick while walking over to the kitchen table. Blair pulled out a chair and sat down. Blair immediately stood up feeling an unwanted object underneath her bottom. _What the hell? _Blair picked up Nate's green sweater, the one with her golden heart charm sewn onto it. She smiled at the thought of him wearing her heart on his sleeve. She wanted to see Nate so badly at the moment, she took a whiff of his sweater and was surprised when she couldn't smell his usual cologne…but, the smell of Serena. "Sandalwood" Blair grimaced through gritted teeth. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Serena.

xx

Serena decided that she was finally feeling better. So she rolled out of bed, slipped on her chestnut UGG slippers and shuffled over to the door. She peaked out into the hallway, noticing that everyone's doors were closed, except Nate's. _Hmm…guess it can't hurt to check _Serena thought to herself. She then walked down the hallway and looked into Nate's room. There he was, lying on his bed in only pajama pants and nothing else. Serena stared at his chest. _Why'd this boy have to be so god damn sexy? _

_**Story of my life sweetie…**_

Serena couldn't help but stare at Nate. His hair was "just rolled out of bed" perfect. What many people strived for. His dark, bold eyelashes looked so beautiful against his tan, porcelain skin. If sailboats were important Nate, then Serena would support him entirely because they most definitely didn't do any harm to his muscles. Serena sighed, which awoke Nate. He rolled over onto his side and looked at Serena. She was still in her boxers and cami. Her face looked so innocent and her hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders. "Feel better?" Nate asked while moving to the edge of his bed and rubbing his eyes. Serena nodded her head, but realized he couldn't see her so she whispered, "yes". Nate opened his eyes and patted the space next to him. Serena walked over to his bed and sat down. Nate watched as Serena shifted on the bed uncomfortably. Uh, when was Serena ever nervous?

Serena began fiddling with her hands and avoided eye contact with Nate at all means possible. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Nate knitted his eyebrows together. Serena couldn't take it any longer. "You!" she screamed, while jumping off the bed. Nate was seriously confused now. "What did I do?" he demanded. "You made yourself too irresistible" she cried, Nate couldn't help but smile. "You think I'm…irresistible?" he asked while walking closer to her. "Yes!" she exclaimed, "every time I'm with you I have to remind myself that you belong to Blair just so that I won't rip your freaking shirt off" Serena stood her ground. Nate continued to sway towards her, "you think I'm irresistible?" he repeated. "Are you fucking deaf?" Serena scrunched up her nose. Nate grabbed the back of Serena's head and pulled her into a kiss. He ran his hands through her blond locks and she ran her hand through his. Serena could _not _believe Nate was doing this to Blair, but at the moment…she didn't give a crap about Blair. "I knew it!" Blair screeched. Serena and Nate both pulled away from each other and looked towards the doorway. Standing in front of them, Blair with tears streaming down her face, holding Nate's green sweater, was gaping at them.

_**Ouch…Sorry Blair**_

* * *

**Review! Please!! I'm like addicted to reviews and I never get them.**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	5. Miss Me?

**Yay! It's chapter 5! Oh ya! (does a little dance) Phew. Okay..I'm done :)**

* * *

Blair pulled her Louie Vuitton suitcase out from under her bed. Her Spring Break was ruined and it was all thanks to her so called "friends". What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I'm too pretty? Too thin? Too intelligent?

Nope. It wasn't any of those. If she was so pretty, Nate would still be with her. If she was too thin then she'd be able to still fit into those Seven jeans she bought on Winter Break and it she was so intelligent then she would have been able to see this coming. _Why me!? _was all Blair could ask herself.

xx

Serena and Nate were currently in his bedroom laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

_**Seriously guys, staring at the ceiling is **_**not**_** that fun! Get a new hobby!**_

"How did we screw this up?" Serena turned her head toward Nate's. "We didn't screw anything up…" Nate tried to reassure her. "Excuse me, but if you didn't notice; my best friend…if I can still call her that and your now ex-girlfriend just saw us totally making out" Serena sighed. "Your right…" Nate started, "she is my ex-girlfriend" he smiled while turning towards Serena and placing his palm on her cheekbone, he then placed a gentle kiss onto her soft, naturally red lip. Serena smiled, but still she knew deep down inside that it was going to take everything she had to make Blair forgive her.

xx

**hey people!**

Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And I've got all the latest gossip that I know you are all dieing to hear! **N** and **S** hooked up, leaving **B** out in the cold. Better bundle up **B**, it's about to get chilly.

**Your email:**

Sup GG,

You think B would be interested in dating again?

-- LoverBoy23

Dear LoverBoy23,

If I were B, I'd be desperate.

-- GG

Hey gossip girl!

Poor B! I feel terrible for her! But, I think S is just more sexier and mysterious.

--CC33

Hi CC33,

B can surprise you sometimes. Who knows what she's got up her sleeves.

-- GG

**Sightings:**

**B** packing her bags and heading for NYC. **S** and **N** looking screwed and beautiful. **A** visiting **L** at the bar. Jeez man, spend enough time with that girl already? Remember your heading home soon…**Lil J** gagging at the sight of **V** and **D** making out at Two Brothers. **I** spending some alone time with **C**. Where's **K**? Ever hear of the saying…hoes before bros? Something like that…

Spring Break is almost over kids. So drink up and party down. As for now…

you know you love me,  
gossip girl

"Hey Jenny" Vanessa smiled while walking out of Dan's room and into the living room. Jenny was currently playing Mario vs. Sonic on their family's Play station 2. "I thought I told you to call me Jennifer" Jenny growled. "Someone's not in a very good mood" Vanessa took a seat on the couch. "Obviously! I'm stuck in this fucking house!" Now Jenny wasn't the type to swear so Vanessa knew she was like _really_ annoyed. "Well then, why don't you _leave?" _Vanessa explained slowly. Jenny stuck her tongue out playfully, "Thank Sherlock's, cause I totally like never even thought of that!" Vanessa sighed, freshmen were so immature.

xx

Blair entered her family's empty townhouse and dropped her bags onto the marble floor of the foyer. She heard scratching on the ground and before she knew it, Mookie was on top of her. Blair would usually tell the poor dog to go and shove it's chew toy up it's ass, but this was a special occasion. "Mook…" Blair pouted, "what did I do to deserve this?" Mookie answered her by licking her nose and then her two rosy cheeks. Blair pushed the dog off of her and then stood up. She smoothed out her Juicy Couture pink sweat suit which now had do hair all over it. _Gross _Blair thought to herself while brushing a few hairs off her clothing. Blair placed her brown Long champ bag, keys and Beauty Rush lip gloss onto the round table sitting in the middle of the room and walked towards the stairs. As she ascended the stairs, she admired the several pieces of art hanging on the walls. Her mother _did_ always have a good taste in art…As Blair made her way down the hallway she stopped to look in Aaron's room. However, a big picture of Bob Marley outside the door changed her mind immediately. Blair reached for the handle that separated the hallway from her room and then turned it. As the door creaked open, she took a whiff of the smell of her room. _Yummy…vanilla! _Blair smiled and closed her eyes dreamily while taking a couple steps into her room. Blair immediately collapsed onto her bed, "it's good to be home" she sighed, "Miss me Audrey?" Blair asked the picture of Audrey Hepburn hanging from her wall, "Of course you did."

**_Of course we missed you B...of course_**

* * *

**Any suggestions? R&R!! **

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	6. Something I Like to Call Drama

Jenny stood outside of Bendels admiring the Burberry rain jacket that was hanging in the window. So, this is how her Spring Break was going to go. Sitting around the house and admiring everyone else's lives from afar. _Greeeaaat_.

xx

Blair was currently sitting on a park bench in Central Park. Admiring the sunset, _NOT! _More like checking out the hot guys walking their adorably cute dogs. Okay so she didn't think they were that cute, but if they liked dogs…she loved them. "Hey" a tall, blue eyed boy walked up to her. "Hey" Blair replied casually. "So what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here…all alone?" he flirted. Blair rolled her eyes mentally, total cheesy pick up line. "Waiting for my boyfriend" Blair lied through her teeth. Blair knew that she and Nate were over, but she couldn't date another guy, just yet. Blair walked away from the boy and towards the ice cream truck that was currently serving a couple. Getting an ice cream would take her mind off of boys and her problems, even though she would probably just throw it up after.

xx

Serena went to check on Blair about an hour ago and found her room empty. She was now in her bedroom packing her suitcase, when Nate walked in, "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked while taking a seat on her bed, next to her suitcase. Serena slammed her suitcase shut and grabbed her coat from the now empty closet. Serena didn't answer him. "Serena. Where are you going?" Nate stopped her by grabbing her wrist. However, Serena stood her ground and Nate watched as a single tear slid down her usually smiling face. She continued staring at the doorway where she was heading. "To get my best friend back" and with that, Serena was out of his sight. Nate didn't go after Serena. He was thinking about the saying "If you love someone set them free…" Wait, screw that. Serena is always on the run. She wasn't coming back and it was time he caught up with her on this getaway.

xx

Isabel was in the café with Chuck sipping green tea. She decided to try and be healthy.

_**What's with the cinnamon bun then..?**_

Isabel took a big bite into her cinnamon bun and then placed it back onto her plate. A dab of icing was on the tip of her nose, "Uh you got a little…" Chuck pointed to Isabel's nose. "What? A pimple!? Oh my gosh, how embarrassing!" Isabel cried. "No" Chuck smirked. He then licked his thumb and wiped the icing off her nose. Isabel blushed, however blushing was not cool so she tried to hide her face behind her green tea. Kati walked into the café, only to see her best friend and current crush sitting next to each other…flirting! Kati scoffed, some friend.

xx

_**Revenge is always sweet K…**_

* * *

**hey people!**

So those of you, who are just tuning in, welcome to something I like to call…drama. **N's** with **S** when he should be with **B** and everyone in between is suffering. How is everyone else suffering you ask? Well **I** is with **C** when she should so totally be with **A. (A/N: Okay this A is for Anthony. NOT Aaron. Lol)** Am I the only one who's noticed the chemistry? **K** should be with **C** and **C** still hasn't realized it. **B** is also giving **S** the cold shoulder when she just needs to realize, **N** is sooo totally not her prince charming. But don't frown **B**, things will turn around. Well maybe…

**Your email:**

Dear GG,

N is so freaking hot. I think if I even look at him for one second my eyes will burn from his beauty!

-- DoubleA

Dear DoubleA,

Speak the truth! I mean seriously how can someone that hot exist?

-- GG

**Sightings:**

**S** getting on a plane heading back home. **N** moping in his room. **I** and **C** hitting the slopes. **A** and **J** lighting up a fatty outside of their lodge. **Lil J** wondering the streets of NYC. **K** glaring at her hot chocolate in the café. Must be imagining that the drink is **I's** face. That girl needs therapy…and fast!

So you must all be thinking. Wow these people have messed up social lives. But on the contrary my fellow friends. You do. Without all this drama, Where would we be. Or a better question.._**Where would I be!?**_

you know you love me,  
gossip girl

* * *

Aaron Rose walked into an empty house. Weird…. "Hello?" he called up the stairs. "No one's here!" Nate called back. Aaron climbed the stairs, walked down the hallway and entered Nate's room. Nate was currently packing his suitcase.

_**Talk about Déjà vu…**_

"Where are you heading off to?" Aaron asked, his voice filled with confusion. "Taking care of a few things" Nate responded while folding a light blue Ralph Lauren Polo and placing it on top of his Levi Jeans in the suitcase. "Uh ok. Have you seen Blair? I wanted to know if she's heard from our parents" Aaron noticed that Nate flinched when he said Blair, but he just decided to ignore it. "No I haven't" Nate said with an emotionless tone.

xx

Serena gazed out of the plane's window. "Excuse me miss" the flight attendant tapped Serena on the shoulder. "Yes?" Serena sighed. "Would you care for a drink?" the flight attendant smiled their famous 'I'm so perfect…look at my gorgeous white teeth' smile. "A scotch please…no ice" Serena then turned her head towards the window. The flight attendant didn't bother asking Serena for her ID, she knew she was too young but she let it slide. Serena rested her forehead against the window, "what have I done B?"

**Sorry I haven't been able to update recently. You would usually think that school work was proably the reason I was so preoccupied. But, nope! Drama with friends and their boyfriends was actually happening to me too. So don't worry S and B...you're not alone. **

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	7. Perfect

Blair was sitting at the dining room table next to her mother and across from Cyrus Rose. "Blair? Could you please pass the butter?" Cyrus Rose asked. Only he would eat butter. Didn't he know how many carbs that consisted of? It just disgusted Blair.

"Whatever" she sighed while passing him the dish of butter. "So I, we have an announcement to make" Blair's mother smiled.

"Mother" Blair started, "I'm the only one here" she rolled her eyes. "Still, it's a big announcement" Mrs. Waldorf-Rose...whatever she was calling herself now a days stated.

"Oh god!" Blair gasped, "you're not like having a baby are you!?" Blair was very close to throwing a hissy-fit. If they had a baby then she was so moving out.

"No" Eleanor laughed softly, she then took a deep breath and took Blair's hand in hers. "We're moving, not all of us. Just your father and I"

Blair cringed at the thought of her mother referring to Cyrus Rose as her actual father.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean." Blair knitted her eyebrows together.

"Well, we think that it's time you and Aaron got a sense of independence and if that means that we need to move out. Then so be it." Eleanor explained while smoothing out the napkin on her lap.

Blair was gaping at her mother, she was moving out? Blair was going to have this apartment all to herself!? Well, sure Aaron was going to be there, but still.

Blair shot up from her seat and hugged her mother. "I'm gonna miss you so much" she lied. Eleanor patted her back sympathetically.

However, Blair didn't need sympathy, all she needed was her cell phone so she could call Serena and….Blair stopped mid-thought. What she meant was call _Isabel and Kati. _

Xx

_RING RING _

_RING RING_

"Hey, you've reached Blair's voicemail. I'm probably out doing something way more important than talking to you. Leave a message and maybe I'll get back to you…if you're lucky"

Nate sighed, this was the 7th time he called her and she still hadn't picked up.

Nate was sick of this. It seemed as if he was always screwing up with Blair. As if, he wasn't good enough for her. He needed to be perfect.

He couldn't be perfect.

It just wasn't in the books for him. Yeah Nate had the looks, but he didn't have the potential.

Everyone was always expecting things out of him. At least Blair was.

That's what Nate liked about Serena. She didn't expect anything from him. He just had to himself and that's all she needed.

He didn't have to be perfect.

xx

Kati ran up the stairs to her room. "Hey!" she heard someone call. She turned around to find Aaron at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he called up.

Kati rested the palm of her hand on the railing, "I'm about to pack my things and book a flight. Blair called saying something about having the place to herself now."

"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE PACKING AND LEAVING ME AT … wait, the place to herself?" Aaron knitted his eyebrows together, "what's she mean by that?"

"I guess Eleanor got a hold of some weed cause she's gotta be high. She's letting you and Blair live in the townhouse. They're moving out. I think it has to do with something about 'independence'" Kati put quotation marks around "independence".

Aaron's eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead. Were they fucking crazy?

xx

"So I'm thinking about a bamboo stairwell, you know to get that whole vibe going on in here" Blair pointed towards the staircase.

"Blair…?" Eleanor walked into the center room cautiously. "Who's this?"

"Oh," Blair smiled kindly, "this is Jacque"

A tall man with a brown scruffily beard and black Mar Jacobs suit on stood next to Blair holding fabric samples in one hand and a design book in the other.

"Well, what's he doing here?" Eleanor asked confused. "I'm re-decorating" Blair smiled brightly.

"Ms. Waldorf" the maid called, "yes?" Blair and Eleanor answered at the same time.

"Goodness me, I forgot I'm a Rose now" Eleanor blushed. Blair just smiled smugly.

"Ms. Vander-Woodsen is here to see you" the maid smiled before walking away.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while and I am soooo sorry! Btw I didn't put a gossip girl web update in this chap. because I'm gonna put a big one up in the next. A very important one, so look out for that one. I understand if you hate me right now!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	8. AN: Author's Note

**Alright guys…I'm done with this story. I just don't have the inspiration or drive to write this anymore. I know you were expecting more chapters and such but I just can't. I already have 3 other stories going on right now and I just can't handle it. I have no idea what to do with the characters and I'm just done writing it. BUT, if you want to take OVER the story then be my guest! PM me or just plain out type a simple review and ask for it. I'll hand over the old chapters and you can continue the chapters, but you'll just have to give the first 7 chapters credit to me. That's all.**

**So sorry to disappoint you, but I'm done with the story :(**

**Infinite x's and o's  
xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
